There are many sides to it all
by Angel Trainee Flonne
Summary: My first Fire Emblem fic! MatthewTactician, HectorFlorina, LynEliwood pairings. If you don't like the sound of that, don't read.


Kaori: I'm just trying this out! A Matthew/Tactician pairing! If you don't like, don't read.

Matthew: WHAT?! Me… and….

Kaori: Yes, my tactician, Aiyuki! Don't worry Matthew; it's just an experiment.

Matthew: O_O

Kaori: I had a dream about it!

Matthew: I didn't… do anything… R-rated, did I?

Kaori: O_O Um, no.

Matthew: Whew…

Guy: On with the fic!

*************************************

'There are many sides to it all'

By: Angel Trainee Flonne

Disclaimer: Angel Trainee Flonne does not own Fire Emblem, or any of the characters. She does, however, own the plot and her dreams that gave her the idea for this story.

*************************************

Chapter 1

'It would be nice to see Lord Hector again… Yes, I'll visit him.'

Aiyuki, the red-haired, blue-eyed tactician, was still traveling Elibe. Today she wanted to see one of her friends, Hector, again, so her feet lead her here, to Ostia. She decided to take a break from honing her skills to see him. No matter how good she was, she always insisted she could get better, somehow. One of those things she wanted (or in her eyes, needed) to get better at was fighting. Aiyuki barely had any experience with a weapon, and she knew that there would be times when she would need something to defend herself with.

Today would be one of those times.

A group of local bandits were following her, camouflaged in the trees. As she continued to walk, the bandits decided that _now _was a good time to strike.

They jumped out and surrounded her as she was nearing her destination, Castle Ostia. She was still lost in her thoughts. "And maybe Lord Eliwood is there as well? Lady Lyn must be there if he is, though…" She mused. Then she bumped into a bandit and asked, still musing, "Ah…? May I help you?" she asked. The lead bandit, the one she had bumped into, smirked and put his fat hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

"Aren't you the pretty one! Imagine how much money you would be worth!" As he said that, his partners laughed stupidly. Aiyuki's hands clenched into fists and she hit him with all the strength she had. The punch was enough to knock him back a few feet, and Aiyuki escaped his grasp. While the bandits were still stunned that their leader had been hit, she made a run for it. Of course, she had no idea where she was going, but all that mattered was that she had to get away.

Suddenly, she felt herself being swept upward, and the next thing she knew, she was in a tree with someone's hand on her mouth.

"Let me go!" She managed to yell.

"Shh! Do you want them to hear you?!" The person's voice sounded strained to keep it a whisper. Aiyuki looked over to see his face. Blond hair and amber eyes. Those amber eyes could only belong to one person…

"Matthew?! Is that you?" She asked in surprise. He nodded, but his grip on her mouth became tighter. "This isn't the best place to be catching up, Yuki."

"You actually remembered my nickname!"

"Not now!"

"Oh, sorry…"

As the bandits passed, Matthew released his hold on her mouth. Aiyuki took a deep breath of air before locking him in a tight embrace. "Matthew! It's nice to see you again! You haven't changed at all!"

"Neither have you, Yuki. But you know, it's only been two years."

"But still! It has been very lonely without all of you!"

Matthew sighed and patted her head awkwardly. "Let's go back to Castle Ostia." He said simply, and disappeared, reappearing at the bottom of the tree.

"I forgot, I made you an Assassin," said Aiyuki before jumping down after him.

*************************************

"Castle Ostia… Damn, it's so big! Hector LIVES here? I'll probably get lost in five minutes!" Aiyuki commented, marveling at the sight of the large castle.

Matthew stopped to glance around as well. "It does seem big now, but as you spend time here, you'll get used to it." He continued walking.

"Hey, Matthew? Where are we going?" Aiyuki asked, following closely behind.

"Where do you think? Lord Hector's room, of course!" Matthew replied.

Aiyuki nodded, and the two remained silent for the rest of the trip.

*************************************

"Lord Hector! Aiyuki is here to see you!" Matthew called as they stepped inside the throne room. Aiyuki felt a smile creep onto her face as she heard Hector's familiar voice.

"Ah! Yuki! Is that you?"

Hector jumped off his throne, and ran over to see her.

"Lord Hector!" Aiyuki called back to him. A wider grin appeared on her face as her midnight blue eyes met with his cerulean blue ones. She also noticed Florina running over as well. 

"Florina! How are you?" She asked.

"Just fine, thank you, Aiyuki…" Florina replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um.. Well…"

Hector glanced at Florina and said, "Aiyuki, Florina and I… we're engaged." 

(A/N: I got Hector and Florina A support in my file!)

Florina's cheeks turned a bright red color as he made the announcement. Aiyuki looked ecstatic. "Really?! When is it?"

"Two weeks from now."

"That's great! Florina, Hector, I'm so happy for you! I hope you have a wonderful child!"

There was another blush, but this time Hector did too.

"So, Yuki, would you like to stay here for awhile?" Matthew asked her.

Aiyuki nodded. "Yes, I'd love to. Besides, I haven't gotten the chance to see everyone else yet."

*************************************

Kaori: And that was Chapter 1.

Guy: I thought you said it was a Matthew/Tactician pairing?

Kaori: That'll come later ^-^

Matthew: I don't like that look you have in your eyes…

Kaori: Anyway, please review!


End file.
